I Lost My Heart in Xerda
I Lost My Heart in Xerda is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the Old Town district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon archaeologist Bruno Camper's reports of a body there, Jones and the player rushed to a Xerdan sacrificial chamber and collected the body of Kayla Markham, whose heart was cut out. Mid-investigation, Cathy told the team that Kayla was a tomb robber who sold stolen artifacts to local antique shops. Later, Chief Parker fought with her husband Ray after finding out he knew that the victim was a tomb robber. The team eventually found enough evidence to incriminate Bruno. Upon admitting to the murder, Bruno said that Kayla was his ex-wife, who he met in an archaeological dig in Egypt. Three months after they were married, Kayla left with some stolen artifacts from the dig. Bruno was then kicked off the project because the bosses assumed he was in on the theft. After seeing Kayla once again outside the sacrificial chamber, he cut her heart out with a knife much as the Xerdans did with traitors. Judge Powell sentenced Bruno to life in prison. Post-trial, Gabriel told Gloria and the player that he needed to get bitten by a bug whose venom caused hallucinations during Steven Crowe's announcement of The Higher Truth's big plan. The team then found the bugs outside the Xerdan temple, which Rupert used to devise an antidote to the hallucinations, finding out that the bug venom also induced fearlessness. After giving Gabriel the antidote, they went to the chamber and installed a camera in a skull so they could watch Steven give his big announcement. Meanwhile, Jones told Gloria and the player that he lost Zoe Kusama after she had stormed out of the antique store. Jones and the player retraced her steps and found her handbag and tablet. Per Cathy, Zoe was compiling research notes on Tony Marconi and said that she was ready to confront him. After the team took Zoe home after finding her confronting Marconi, she said she regained a memory of her being strapped to a chair surrounded by people in lab coats. She then went to Marconi, figuring out he had the answers as he was the only person she could remember, but he seemed to genuinely not know anything of the affair. After the events, the team watched Steven's announcement, where he said that the cult would drink poisonous tea in two days so they could "shed their earthly bodies" and have their souls ascend to The Higher Truth, as the "divine messenger" required. The team then resolved to go to Steven to arrest him for inciting suicide. Summary Victim *'Kayla Markham' (found on the sacrificial altar with her heart cut out) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Bruno Camper' Suspects C254P1.png|Bruno Camper C254P2.png|Steven Crowe C254P3.png|Laura Crosby C254P4.png|Ray Parker C254P5.png|Hazel Galloway Quasi-suspect(s) C254Q1.png|Gabriel Herrera C254Q2.png|David Jones C254Q3.png|Tony Marconi C254Q4.png|Zoe Kusama Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has a cat. *The killer has blood type A-. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C254CS1A.jpg|Sacrificial Chamber C254CS1B.jpg|Xerdan Altar C254CS2A.jpg|Temple Entrance C254CS2B.jpg|Destroyed Wall C254CS3A.jpg|Antique Store C254CS3B.jpg|Antique Store Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Locked Box, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Bruno Camper; Victim identified: Kayla Markham) *Talk to Bruno Camper about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sacrificial Chamber investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Entrance) *Investigate Temple Entrance. (Prerequisite: Bruno interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, Pile of Artifacts) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Flag; New Suspect: Laura Crosby) *Ask Laura Crosby whether she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Flag restored) *Examine Pile of Artifacts. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Knife; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cult Box) *Examine Cult Box. (Result: Message on Lid; New Suspect: Steven Crowe) *Confront Steven Crowe about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Message on Lid unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Antique Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Logbook, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Faded Logbook. (Result: Store Transactions) *Analyze Store Transactions. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Hazel Galloway) *Confront Hazel Galloway about buying stolen artifacts. (Prerequisite: Store Transactions analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Destroyed Wall) *Investigate Destroyed Wall. (Prerequisite: Hazel interrogated; Clues: Locked Cellphone, Wooden Sign, Torn Cloth) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (12:00:00) *Confront Laura Crosby about being the victim's accomplice. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed; Profile updated: Laura is right-handed and drinks whiskey) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Blue Powder) *Examine Blue Powder. (Result: Dig 'n' Dust) *Ask Bruno Camper why he lied about knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Dig 'n' Dust identified under microscope; Profile updated: Bruno is right-handed and drinks whiskey) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Chloroform-Soaked Cloth) *Analyze Chloroform-Soaked Cloth. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat; Profile updated: Laura has a cat) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Victim's Picture; New Suspect: Ray Parker) *Ask Ray Parker how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Picture found; Profile updated: Ray is right-handed and drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Ray Parker about lying to us. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Ray has a cat; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Antique Store Shelves) *Investigate Antique Store Shelves. (Prerequisite: Ray interrogated; Clues: Locked CCTV, Teddy Bear) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Steven Crowe about the human sacrifice book. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed; Profile updated: Steven drinks whiskey) *Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Note to Victim Handwriting) *Examine Unknown Handwriting. (Result: Hazel Galloway's Handwriting) *Interrogate Hazel Galloway about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hazel Galloway's Handwriting identified; Profiles updated: Hazel is right-handed, Bruno has a cat) *Investigate Xerdan Altar. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chloroform Bottle, Mound of Rocks) *Examine Chloroform Bottle. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Mound of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Paper Heart) *Analyze Human Heart. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Moment of Truth (5/6). (No stars) The Moment of Truth (5/6) *See what Gabriel wants. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth) *Investigate Temple Entrance. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated; Clue: Log with Bugs) *Examine Log with Bugs. (Result: Glowing Bug) *Analyze Glowing Bug. (09:00:00) *Give Gabriel the antidote. (Prerequisite: Glowing Bug analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated; Clue: Broken Skull) *Examine Broken Skull. (Result: Skull) *Ask Jones what's wrong. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Antique Store. (Prerequisite: Jones interrogated; Clue: Zoe's Bag) *Examine Zoe's Bag. (Result: Zoe's Tablet) *Analyze Zoe's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Speak to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Zoe's Tablet analyzed) *Ask Zoe Kusama about her confrontation with Marconi. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Reward: Explorer Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title could be a reference to one of two songs: **"I Lost My Heart in Heidelberg", a German song composed in 1925. **"I Left My Heart in San Francisco", a popular song written in 1953. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In the "Temple Entrance" crime scene, a statue of Poseidon can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Old Town